new partener
by itachi shall rule the world 22
Summary: kurama has a new partener and its a girl! clik to find out who


**AN: hi people****. this is my very first fanfic so please be kind n the reviews!**

**chapter 1: why me**

'Why me?' thought Kurama as he made his way up to the front office. 'I know I'm the best student in my class but do I _really_ have to escort a new transfer student around today of all days. I'm supposed to leave early today to go on a mission with a new partner I haven't even meet!'. As he finished his little rant he walked in to see one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen standing right in front of him. '_See its not that bad is it. You -I mean we- get to spend the day with someone as hot as her!'_. 'Youko when did you start liking humans (can't remember the other word! Nooooooooo!)' asked Kurama to his inner demon or self. _' Hey dumb ass! If you would care to check she's a demon too. A kitsune at that and not to mention who is standing right next to her. If you hadn't noticed it's Botan.' _said a smirking Youko. "Hi Kurama. This is Lizzy your new partner. She is going to go to school with you starting today cause it was ether she goes here with you or to school with Yusuke. Besides this will give you two time to bond and get to know each other. Say something Lizzy." said Botan after she said what she had to say for the moment …. At lest. Much to Kurama and Youko's surprise instead of saying something, she sent out a strong ki to check him out. Not wanting to seam weak, Kurama sent out his own ki to collide with her ki. They stayed like that, testing each other, for a few more seconds before Lizzy stopped and said in a musical voice " It's nice to meet you Kurama. Botan's told me a lot about you. I hope we can become quick friends and partners." Kurama was still a little surprised at the ki show off but recovered quickly and replied " Same here Lizzy. I have a question for you Botan. What time do we need to be ready for the mission today?" "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you! Hiei came by this morning to tell use that he had killed the demon you were going after today so you don't really have one anymore. But you both still get to leave early. So you can get to know one another. Speaking of which you both can go now. Bye-bye, see you both later!" said a happy Botan and with that poofed off. "Let me go get my stuff and we can leave" said Kurama before turning around and running into his floating bag. 'Wait! Why is my bag _FLOATING_!' thought a startled Kurama. As if reading his mind Lizzy said "Sorry about that. One of my 2 powers is being able to control air. And before you ask the other is being able to control water. I just followed your sent trail back to your classroom and got your stuff out through the window. And yes no one saw me." With that said Lizzy walked out of the office and building. '_Oh great this is going to be fun and I don't remember the last time we had fun. So LETS GO!_' said a very hyper and happy Youko. 'You would consider someone like her fun wouldn't you' said a very amused Kurama to Youko. '_Of course. Don't you?_' At that point Lizzy decided to stick her head back in and asked, with a smirk on her face, " Are you coming or are you just going to stand there arguing with yourself." 'I'll get back to you on that' said a no longer amused Kurama. He walked out the door and started to follow Lizzy to where ever she was heading. Kurama was to engrossed in looking at her to notice. 'I wonder what her true color is if she transformed?' (AN: ok I know this is a little late to put this but I'm finally going to describe her.) She had long wave brown hair that went to her knees, intelligent hazel eyes that were always alert, and the body of a skilled warrior but with all the right curves for a 17 year old teenager. "What is Lizzy short for?" asked Kurama trying to start a conversation and to get to know her. "Elizabeth. What am I supposed call you in this world or is Kurama ok?" asked Lizzy with a smile. She really liked Kurama and was hoping that they could become quick and good friends. Kurama came out of his musing when he felt different and weaker kis following them. Then to his surprise, yet again, Lizzy says in his head /_please tell me you know who's following use and yes I can talk with you this way to/ _. Kurama slightly shakes his head no. /_Thought so. Dang it! There goes our afternoon off. Follow me. We can lead them to the park, kick their asses and then ask why they're following use. Sound good to you?/_ Kurama gives an evil grin and shakes his head up and down. '_This is going to be fun. Oh and told you so!_' said a triumphant Youko. (AN: Kurama can't answer back) They turned right and walked into the deserted park. They quickly hid there kis and jumped into the trees. As they waited Kurama got his Rose whip ready why Lizzy produced to short swords, one of air and one of water. 'She's good' thought Kurama. As he finished his thought 4 lower demons came right under the tree that Kurama was in and another 3 under Lizzys. /_Ready plant boy?_/ she "said" teasingly. He nodded his head and they jumped at the same time down from there trees. "Can we help you?" said a pissed off Lizzy. They had ruined her day off and where going to pay big time. "Calm down Lizzy. Look you guys, you have two chooses you can answer her and leave _or_ you can get your asses kicked and then answer her question." said a pissed Kurama. He was also upset about the interruption. "Why should we answer to the likes of you to _half_ demons. We're here to kill you both so shut up and die!" said the leader of the group. With that said the battle ensued. In the end 3 of the demons got away with only a few major injures. Of course Kurama and Lizzy were unhurt just tiered. "Kurama that was fun. So what are we going to do tomorrow to top this." said Lizzy. "I don't know but I'll think of something. So what shall we do now?" said Kurama as he set down. Lizzy looks at her watch as says "Oh crap! I need to get going. I have to go shopping so I can eat this week. I better head home and get the lest. Sorry about this Kurama but lets meet here tomorrow about 10, ok?" "What Lizzy let me walk you home. It's the least I could do." said Kurama as Lizzy was about to leave. "Uhh….. No thanks. Got to go. Bye." and with that Lizzy was off. But before she left Kurama flicked one of his tracing seeds on her and waited to follow.

**AN: alright thats chapter 1 and sorry if its not so good. request thou: i'm new to this so if you reivew(which i hope you do) can you help me? bye for now!**


End file.
